battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
DLT-19
The DLT-19 or DLT-19 Heavy Blaster is a fully-automatic Heavy Blaster in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II that is used both by soldiers of the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire. Star Wars Battlefront The DLT-19 Heavy Blaster is one of the four heavy blasters featured in ''Star Wars'' Battlefront, and is the very first non-starter weapon the player is able to unlock in the game. The DLT-19 is also Dengar's weapon of choice. Overview The DLT-19 is unlocked at rank 3 and can be purchased with 550 in-game credits. It possesses a very high rate of fire and has very high cooling power, allowing it to continue firing for a very long period. The DLT-19s downsides are that it has no scope, meaning that aiming down sights will not make a major difference. And the lack of a scope means that the DLT-19 becomes hard to use past mid range, along with that, the DLT-19 has a significant amount of recoil, forcing the player to fire in short bursts to hit enemies at longer ranges. Overall, the DLT-19 is a very deadly weapon at close range and its high volume of fire means it can mow down opponents very quickly if they do not employ any countermeasures and the sheer amount of blaster bolts fired allows it to whittle down the health of Heroes and Bodyguards alike, both of which, have higher-than-average health and no health regeneration, with the exception of Bossk. At any range past mid range however, the DLT-19 loses most, if not all of its power and is limited to just being able to haphazardly spray bolts in the general direction of its target. For long-range jobs, pick the RT-97C instead. Countermeasures against the DLT-19 include Personal Shield, Disruption, Shock Grenade and (weapons with) superior range. The Personal Shield blocks the DLT-19's blaster bolts allowing for some extra breathing room while the Disruption and Shock Grenade Star Cards serve to disrupt the DLT-19's fire by either disabling the weapon or stunning the shooter respectively. Superior range on the other hand plays on the DLT-19's inability to accurately hit targets at longer ranges. Attacking a DLT-19-wielding player from a distance with a suitable weapon is a simple yet effective way to counter the blaster. You might get hit once or twice but the DLT-19, due to its lack of scope and its high recoil, will be limited to haphazardly spraying bolts in your general direction. If you keep moving erratically and unpredictably while maintaining good accuracy, you should be able to deal with a DLT-19 Blaster at long range in most scenarios. The DLT-19 is often compared to the RT-97C due to how similar they are. In the Beta and early stages of the game, the blasters were more or less identical, save for the RT-97C's scope. However, recent updates have differentiated the two weapons more and more from each other. In its current state, the DLT-19 has higher cooling power and has much less spread than the RT-97C. The RT-97C however, has a scope (which the DLT-19 lacks) and has less recoil, allowing it to be used at longer ranges if it is fired in bursts. If the player favors raw firepower and rapid elimination of enemies, they should pick the DLT-19. If they however, want to have better accuracy and range and can afford to sacrifice some of their firepower for those traits, the RT-97C is a better choice. Trivia *The DLT-19 Heavy Blaster is based on the MG 34. *The DLT-19 is one of the few blasters to have no scope attached. *The DLT-19 is the first weapon in the game to be unlocked, along with the DH-17. *The DLT-19's damage-per-shot is the lowest in the game. To compensate for it, it has a very high rate of fire. *The original per-shot damage was 15, before a patch increased it by two more points of damage. Star Wars Battlefront II The DLT-19 is the default Heavy Blaster available for the Imperial Heavy Trooper in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview The DLT-19 is a default weapon of the Heavy class. As a default weapon, it shares the same statistics as the other default weapons for the Heavy class. It also means that it is unable to unlock or equip any weapon modifications, which limits the weapon's adaptability and overall potential. The DLT-19 is able to fire a plethora of blaster bolts at a high rate of fire before overheating. This means the DLT-19 can suppress an area or target with more shots and for a longer period than most other blasters. However, the blaster has a high spread which limits its accuracy and capability at longer ranges. Statistics Gallery DLT-19 - Default.jpg|The DLT-19 in the Collection menu Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Blasters Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)